Butterfly
by iipinkex3
Summary: Hinamori Amu been having a crush on Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She's extra ugly while he looked absolutely hawt. He ignores her, but one day, she comes back looking like a beautiful goddess, causing Ikuto to have weird feeling when he's around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The chapters are gonna be short.... yea..... sorry about that..... have school and homework.... -.-**

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara nor it's wonderful characters.... though I wish....**

**++++++PLUS!!+++++++**

** This is my first story. If there's any mistakes on it, please tell me! I wanna improve my writing... grammer problems or words I should use instead of using the same one over and over again.**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**'~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~`**

_**Amu felt her tears, threatening to come out and be free. She never was the one who cried, but this time, it was different. She never really understand why people cry except that sad things happened, and she never thought that would happen to her. Her beginning and end life was her happy days. The middle was painful. And it's still painful, but to live for the person she loves the most, it doesn't really matter.**_

_

* * *

  
_

~Chapter 1~

Hinamori Amu, known as a nobody, steps into the cafeteria. Her really long pink hair was always a big mess , not bothering to comb it. Her eyes, golden-honey, are behind a over-dated big glasses. She wore a plain black baggy shirt and a dark blue baggy jeans, looking like a hobo. She scanned the room, looking for someone….

"Amu!"

Amu turns to the right, to see her friend, Rima who is a blonde, with long and messy hair as Amu, and a little better looking glasses than her's, but they still looked like hobos. Rima waved at her, pointing to an empty spot to where she sat. Amu rolled her eyes at her, and walked over to where her friend sat, at a very empty table.

They were never the "popular people." They are dorks, geeks, and nothing special about them. They didn't really have friends but they're cool about that. They don't even want to be those popular, snobby, full-of-themselves kind of humans….. like the ones the school have.

Amu arrived to her friend, and sat down next to her.

"It's about time you got here! What happened? Got bullied? " She joked.

"Haha, very funny Rima!" she said as got in the seat next to her.

"And yeah something happened! That dumb freak of a teacher kept us late to give us homework!! And a lot!!" Amu exclaimed and then sighed. It doesn't matter anyways, she doesn't have any plans to do over spring break.

Rima smirked playfully. "Poor you… whatever shall I do?"

Amu sighed again. "Nothing… I'm just complaining, nothing wrong ab-"

Amu got interrupted by screams of fan girls. Rima and Amu turn their heads to the left, eyeing a group of girls surrounding a guy. The girls parted a little, giving the guy a little air to breath. He was angry, and at the same time looked like he was enjoying it a little bit. As Amu noticed who it was, she felt her face going hot. It was the Tsukiyomi Ikuto, one of the hottest and most popular guy in school. His midnight blue hair, and alluring sapphire eye can melt others. Though he may be popular, he wasn't bad nor good kind. He's kind of in between. Sometimes, he acts nicely… that's only sometimes. Amu knew that she could NEVER be with him, but deep inside her mind, she couldn't help but imagine him and her… together…. walking on the beach in the sunset, hand in hand….…

Rima interrupted her daydreaming by yanking her hair to get her attention.

Amu opened her eyes, startled, and looked at Rima, clearly annoyed.

"What is it Rima?"

"Nothing, it looks like you're going to explode in heat and I was trying to get you out of it…."

Amu blushed, remembering that she told her bestie about her little crush.

"O-oh…"

"Well, I think you should confess, maybe he might accept…"

"Oh hell no!" Amu got to her feet and hands on the table.

"Plus, look at me! I'm just a ugly girl! Does it look like I even have a chance with all those other people –"pointing to the crowds of fangirls "against me?! That'll never happen! Besides, I bet all the girls in the school already try that! And he turned them ALL DOWN!"

Rima looked up at her friend, who was standing and doing gesture while she said that. She sighed, knowing that her friend was always so stubborn.

"Oh.. yeah… I forgot about that…." She whispered.

Amu looked down at her friend. Yeah, she felt silly to yell at her friend like that, when she was only trying to help her.

"Sorry about that at first' Amu mumbled.

Rima smiled, "No problem hun, you'll never kn-", just as the bell rings.

"Ugh, algebra!!!" They groaned. And the two best friends slowly walked to their next classes, together.

(meaning that they have to same class next….. in case you guys have a weird thoughts about that…)

* * *

**Um.... so how was it? I hoped you like it! _Please review? _Second chapter will be post this weekend, if I'm not busy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**What goes on readers? It's iipinkex3 and her friend, Kiilee. We took about an hour to write this so you better like it. =] SIKEEEEE~~~~~**

**But anyways... we hope you _enjoyed _it. It's a little longer than the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Shugo Chara nor it's wonderful characters. (_But we can still wish_) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**~In class~**

Amu sat next to Rima, since their teacher let them sit where ever they want as long as lesat it wasn't too loud. Amu kept peeking at Ikuto, who was sleeping on the his desk, next to his friend, Kukai, another popular guy. Ikuto, who wasn't paying attention in class, has very good grades actually. He has a IQ of 150, meaning that he could sleep all he want in his classes and still pass. Amu looked at the girls who sat behind Ikuto, clearly annoyed. They were known as the Chic Dolls, which includes Utau, Saaya, and Iru. They liked to flirt with Ikuto and Kukai, but they usually ignored them. The teacher didn't mind them, and went on with the lesson. "If you fail, that your problem, not mine's," Mrs. Linda always said. Just as Rima and Amu was so absorbed with the lesson, they scowl when the bell rings.

Ikuto woked up and was about to run out to escape the class when the teacher called his name.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I want you to stay after class. I would like a word with you when everyone leaves…."

Everyone curiously looked at Ikuto, whispering stuff they think that he might get in trouble for. He sat there in his chair, looking down right pissed. All of his classmates ran out of the room so that he could have his privacy.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

After everyone left the room, I looked at the teacher with my death glare. _What does she wants?! I could've been outside right now, enjoying my freedom from this wrecked school!_

It was quiet for a while, until she cleared her throat, disturbing the peace.

"Tsukiyomi-san, I know that you've been sleeping in class and that you kept your grades up, but now, I think it's starting to drop…"

I stared at her like she was speaking Gibberish, and I don't really care. _Pssh, like I care about my grades…_

"And I was thinking about letting someone tutor you…"

"Um, is it necessary?" I said in a disgusted voice. _UGH! SHE'S ASKING SOMEONE TO TUTOR ME?! THIS WILL RUIN MY REPUTATION!!!!_

"Yes it is! Or do you want me to phone your parents?"

"No, no! You better not! Fine, let someone tutor, who cares?!"_ My parents?! Shizz, if they know about my bad grades, they are gonna KILL me!_

"Good, cause I'm thinking about letting Miss Hinamori Amu will be your teacher….."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving." _Isn't that Amu girl that dork with that other blonde dork? The one with ugly long pink hair and looked like she's living on the streets? Ewwww… I'm gonna be stuck with her!?!?!?!_

_

* * *

_

**~ 1 Hour past midnight ~**

*rings*

*rings*

*rings*

_OMFG! Why isn't she picking up?!?!_

_*rin-*_

"HELLO?!"

_Oh, she FINALLY picked up the damn phone after 4 rings!!_

"Hey… uh….. it's Ikuto. Mrs. Linda… uh… wanted you to tutor me…."

I heard her sighed, and waited for her to answer back.

"Fine. Just because the teacher told me to. Since tomorrow is Saturday, how about 2?"

"Sure, meet you at the royal garden?"

"Kay… and.. next time.. don't call me AT 1 AM IN THE MORNING!!!!" and she ended the call.

I chuckled. _Pfft, she's such a nerd._

_

* * *

**~~ Still in Ikuto's PoV ~~**_

**~ Tommorow at 2:30 p.m. ~**

_Where the hell is she?!?!?!_

"Oh sorry, I'm lateee!"

"Yeah, like, 30 minutes…"

"Mhm, so what do you need help on?"

"Algrebra…"

"OH! That's an easy one"

"_For a geek_" I muttered.

"What didja say?!"

"Nothing…"

**30 minutes later**

"So you understand it now, right?"

"Yep, and um -"

I got interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

I turn around to see the Chic dolls.

"Ikuto?!?! What in the world are you doing with a ugly girl like her?!?!?!" Saaya asked.

"Ugh, I better stay away from it or I will get it's ugly diease" Utau said disgustingly.

"Ewwww! Ikuto, please tell me you're not hanging out with HER" Eru sneered.

_Shit, I'm gonna die if they told everyone I'm with her… umm… what to say…._

"Hell no! I was just telling her that she was ugly and un useful.." I lied.

"Oh! Really?..... Well, you should've told us earlier." Saaya winked.

"Yeah, come with _us_. We're gonna go to the pool" Utau added.

"Um.. sure! I was gonna stop by it after I beat her up." I bluffed. _Another lie._

"That's nice. But, can you do that later? We have to be at the pool by 3:30! Everyone's waiting!" Iru said as she pulled me away, leaving Amu there.

* * *

**There's another chapter. ^^ I'm so happy with myself :) _Please review :D_**


End file.
